


Preservation

by quicksparrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: An assault on an Overwatch HQ puts Mercy in Reaper's path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever been spawn camped by a reaper? terrifying ordeal, would not recommend.

.

 

 

Her heels are always so loud. 

It may be the death of her this time.

Mercy runs — something she has never been particularly good at. Her endurance has always been best in the lab, hunched over a Petri dish, or sixteen hour surgeries that leave her wide-eyed and sleepless by the end. Her endurance is for the care of others, the discovery that will save lives. It has never been for self-preservation.

Ironic.

She runs now, though, frantically looking for security, to escape the one chasing her. If she can locate another Agent, she can trigger the Guardian Angel flight system—

Reaper laughs. He has always been imposing, but now he is looming over her. 

"Did you get turned around?" he mocks her as he coasts into her path. 

(She's walked these halls since she was a med student, she just went back to get the—)

He raises his twin shotguns and fires, one-two. Mercy careens to the side, taking spray that pings metallic off her wings. Her glow flickers. If she turns to run she'll be faster, but she'll go down quicker with an exposed spine. She steels herself and draws her pistol.

"Hah, that little _toy_?" 

Mercy fires back. It startles him, _angers_ him that she'd have the audacity to fight back, but he advances still. Another one-two, and—

He's battered back as triplet helix rockets burst at his knees; the sound of them whizzing by Mercy's head rings in her ears even after they've already passed. Reaper yowls, voice crackling.

Mercy turns and triggers Guardian Angel; it locks onto Soldier's bio signature and the great yellow beams feather out to glide her to him. Her heels are loud as she lands, and by then Soldier is unloading a battery's worth of pulse munitions into Reaper, who furls up in a cloud of inky smoke and _away_.

"You okay?" Soldier says, low and unimpressed.

"I'm fine," Mercy says. It is not the first time Reaper has struck against them, and it won't be the last. "Thank you."

"We've bottlenecked them in the A wing, so let's get your staff quick," he says, "Get you back to the front lines before Talon takes the whole damn building."

Mercy nods. There's a pause as they move swiftly down the corridor, and then Mercy says: "You and Reaper just now. Had you encountered him since...?"

"Not since Giza," he confirms.

The look on his face is indecipherable; the mask covers too much. He's facing ahead but he could be looking at her, and she couldn't do more than guess the difference. The fixed consternation of his brow says nothing more than it usually does.

"You shot at him with intent to kill."

His brow furrows the slightest bit more.

"Someone has to put him down eventually," Soldier says.

And then it's quiet, nothing but the sound of boots on the tile.


End file.
